Watching
by Lar-lar
Summary: Sure, they fight sometimes and yeah, it’s not all smiles and laughter but it’s them and they’re happy and it’s us and that makes me happy and... Craig/Tweek, from Craig's sister Ruby's POV. Rated for language.


**Watching by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its' characters.

**Author notes:** For **FrecklesATWork**! The request was; _I would just like...a story (Tweek/Craig) told from  
Ruby's POV. Just like a oneshot would be fine. It's just an idea I've always thought would be like mildly interesting (their relationship from an outside source, and I don't think anyone has really done Ruby), and you seem to really have a knack for Craig's sister. _I take that as a massive compliment, btw! I always worry about posting stuff with Ruby since, you know... But here you go! I don't think it's very inventive from what you asked for, but once I sat down to write? This is what came - I hope you like it!

xox

Craig Cramer.

The only person in my life who I can count on, that's a fact.

He's my brother and he's an idiot.

All big and strong and full of crap...

But that's not why he's an idiot. He's an idiot because he thinks all that shit is important.

Really, he just cares too much.

But you didn't hear that from me.

I only know 'cos I live with him and believe me, he doesn't give up the act without a fight, not for anyone.

Not until Tweek Tweak came along.

'_Came along'_... He's been around for years. Craig always was different with him – only a little at first, but as I watched - like I always do - I saw him beginning to change.

First off, he began to talk more. Before Tweek, he only sort of glared, smirked or flipped you off.

Of course, he still does all of that, but he talks more now, too.

Then he started to smile. Only a small twitch of the lips at first, but a start. I'll never forget this time when he was twelve and him, Tweek and me were watching a movie about sharks – Tweek said something and Craig gave him a look and just burst out laughing.

I don't think I ever saw him laugh so hard before that.

Mostly though, he stopped hiding how he felt as much, at least with us.

He would still protest he was '_fine_' if you asked, but it was clear to see he wasn't – and that, as nasty as it might sound, was an improvement. He was still a stubborn asshole about asking for help, but he put up with it and that was a big thing for him.

And believe me, there were plenty of things for him to be '_fine_' about...

Him and Tweek were best friends for years and years, but I think I knew they would end up together one day even before I knew that was allowed. I was a stupid kid back then, I didn't know anything about sex or relationships except from what I saw on TV but it was so just... **THERE**, I knew.

When it did happen and he tried to explain it to me, he looked almost terrified. Another good sign, another way in which Tweek had helped him.

I was fourteen at the time and a lot less stupid but I was still his kid sister so I guess I did play up a little bit – I have a job to do, after all, right?

Can't let the side down.

Tweek talked to me the next day, asked if I'd spoken to Craig and I told him it was old news to me and shrugged, flipping him off as I walked away, hiding my beaming grin from view as I hurried to class.

I wonder if he knew what he was getting himself into back then...

That's what I mean by when Tweek Tweak '_came along'_.

After that, the change was almost unrecognizable, at least to me and Tweek. At school he was the same, glaring and angry Craig Cramer, but to us? It was like he had worked out smiles cost nothing and laughter sounded better the louder it was.

He talked to me about things that before he used to try and deal with alone.

About our parents and leaving home and shit like that.

He wanted me to know he wouldn't leave me, that nothing had changed, not really, and that it was still the two of us, just now Tweek was in it, too.

'_Like a second, fucked-up family that's still a hundred times better than the first.'_

I was older then, so maybe it was that but I don't think so – it was a blonde boy who seemed to run of caffeine that did it.

I was so happy for him.

Of course, he managed to mess it up, though.

Told you he was an idiot...

Smiles suddenly became as rare as diamonds again and forget the laughter – who needs that when you can scream and shout and throw things at your stupidly immaculate bedroom walls?

The break-up didn't last long, but it worried me for a long time before and after.

I suppose it's true when they say you don't know what you've got until it's gone and having seen that my brother could be happy, could be himself, then having the key to that snatched away?

I might not understand much in this fucked up world, but I understand enough to know life isn't fair and if anyone deserves a break from that mighty tradition it's my brother.

They're like the same person, see?

I know Tweek pretty well, he's always with Craig and more often than not he'll come talk to me when Craig isn't about for whatever reason, so I know it wasn't only Craig that needed something, someone, to show him the good parts of life.

The two of them just fit. They balance each other out and I can't explain any of it, you just have to see it and you understand, yeah? They just work. They can't _not_ work, even when they tried, when they broke up for that week, they just could not _not_ work.

Soul mates, that simple.

Sure, they fight sometimes and yeah, it's not all smiles and laughter but it's them and they're happy and it's us and that makes me happy and...

Life can be happy sometimes.

That's what I learnt.

I'll have to keep watching them though, just to make sure they don't fuck it up, you see.

Craig's still an idiot, after all...


End file.
